Elves
My Manifesto of Elves By Kenja, decker of the people Popular opinion dictates elves are the most fortunate among meta races. This is true, at least in comparison of those poor unfortunate souls who find themselves goblinized. Our burdens are lighter than most metahumans; at least, I personally have had little trouble finding employment or a house to call my own. Despite this "easy life", I do bear witness to forms of prejudice. No one takes the real troubles of elves seriously. And who would, when we're seen as frail, tree kissing, dandelion eaters? We're thought to be technologically inept-victims, unable to keep up with the passing of time. "Oh, can someone help the poor elf girl use the big, scary terminal? This elf can't find the big, shiny red button to turn the system on!" And let us not forget the expectation that we will not soil our lips with the taint of meat. Many a time have I seen hosts fall over themselves to submit some wilted salad to a pretty elven girl. Truthfully, all of this conjecture is far from the truth regarding elves. Personally, I tickle the keys of my deck more than I have hugged any tree in the past. And this is true, in most cases for elves. In this day and age, it is terribly rare to find someone who cannot navigate their way around current, every day technology. Even the most common among elves are not the exception. We're logging into the matrix, rigging your machines, and eating jerky bought from the Stuffer Shack. The prejudiced, even some of our own elven kind, will tell us to go live in our own country. By that, they mean among the Native American tribes or the elven nations of Tir Tairngire and Tir na nOg. We elves may have our own Sperethiel language, old customs, and talent for the esoteric; but, it only serves to enshroud us in mystery and push us toward conformity. Some say there is an elven conspiracy to take over the world. Personally, I know nothing about it. If this is true, then I personally am getting tired of being considered an outsider. Despite being cast aside, humans try to imitate what they perceive to be a pretty elf. I have news for them; we do not live as fashionable a lifestyle as the trid programs lead one to believe. There are poor elves, ugly elves, boring elves, handicapped elves. There are elves unfortunate enough to be living homeless among the streets. No greater crime exists than to allow an elf to be left behind by society: unnoticed and unwanted. Elves must strive to break out from the stereotype. None shall dictate how, where we should live! I praise those who survive outside the box, who are eager to be tough and feared. Glory be to those, who rally on the streets as rebels against the System. They best know how to ignore how we elves are "supposed" to live. Elven Synopsis Elves (Homo sapiens noblis) typically stand at around 1.9 meters and weigh about 72 kg. Their skin color ranges from pinkish-white to ebony. Metabolic lab testing shows they can live for several hundred years; but, none are older than when they first appeared during the Awakening of 2011. Compared to humans, elves are more agile, charismatic, and show a higher aptitude for magic. They also have low-light vision, which enables them to see clearly in near-total darkness. Their striking features are a lightly built body, pointed ears, and almond-shaped eyes. Body hair is sparse, but head hair is full and fine.